Kamen Rider Viral
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: I was just your ordinary teen until the virus came. While everyone became zombies and caused chaos something else happened when I became infected. It wasn't until I realized that my family held a huge secret even from themselves. Death was as apart of me like my DNA. I am known as James or J.R.S. to friends and I am kamen rider viral the heroic special. This is my tale of survival


Summary: I was just your ordinary teen until the virus came. While everyone became zombies and caused chaos something else happened when I became infected. It wasn't until I realized that my family held a huge secret even from themselves. Death was as apart of me like my DNA. I am known as James or J.R.S. to friends and I am kamen rider viral the heroic special. This is my tale of survival.

Vrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvrvr

I panted as I ran. I could hear various groans and roars follow me as I tried to get to mercy hospital.

I thought back on how this all began. It was a odd case of bird flu that had been going around lately. It was rapidly deteriorating a victims body to the point of fatal. Than it was revealed it wasn't bird flu but something like the t virus. The corpses that the virus took came back to life as the undead codenamed by the government the infected.

My family was visiting new York when the outbreak happened. We were holed up in one of those hotels for six months before the commons found us. The first to die was my sister. It tore out her neck and leapt to my brother smashing his head in. My parents died killing it and left me alone. I took a look at my black jacket now having tears here and there and the gash in my black thunder cats T-shirt and the laceration going from my left shoulder to my right hip. There was a tear at the right knee of my black sweatpants. I ducked into a safe room and barred the door. I heard the infected try to knock it down and eventually they left.

I slid down to the floor spotting a mirror and frowned seeing my brown hair was a mess. I admit it was always like that but now it looked like a certain goggle head in volume. My green eyes looked puffy from the fear I felt. All I had to defend myself was my wooden sword. I took a few breaths to calm myself down. I can grieve later I need to get a better defense for myself. I slid my wooden sword through the belt loop of my new clothes I changed into which was a plain black shirt and black jeans. I looked around and found a .45 magnum handgun and a stainless steel cutlass. I found a holster for the gun and found to my surprise twenty cartridges for it. I pushed my hair down into a ponytail surprised that I forgot that my hair had grew while this mess was going on.

I took a deep breath and than heard something deeper into the safe room. So curious I tip toed closer. I could now hear it clearly as someone crying. Was it another survivor grieving the loss of family? I entered the back room to see a woman knelling in the dark corner crying. All I could make out was silver dirty hair. It covered her face but I thought I saw a glint of amber which must have been her eyes.

"Hello are you okay" I whispered bending down onto a knee to get a better look but now I wished I hadn't. It was then I realized she had gray skin and freakishly long nails. Her amber eyes turned crimson as she gave a growl.

'Infected!' I thought slowly backing away as she moved into the light. I saw she wore a tattered bodysuit similar to a motorcycle suit that she must have wore when she was infected. She wasn't like other infected let me tell you. The virus must have been mutating. That made me wonder what other mutations was possible but first I have to survive. She was to close for my gun so I did the only thing I could. I took out my wooden sword. I gave a chop to her neck with it and I knew I knocked what air she had out of her before I swung at her wrists hoping to break them as it looked like those claws were her means of defense.

Ever since I was in middle school I found I noticed a lot of things people around me tend to miss. That and I was good at thinking on the fly. I did manage to break her wrists but I realized to late I over reached when she shot her head forward and bit my shoulder. I panicked and on reflex bashed the blade into her skull cracking it open. She let go with a screech and slumped unconscious.

I clutched my shoulder and slumped down to the floor I felt my blood slide down my arm. I didn't know what happens if a infected bites you but I figured I would be alright and as it seems I knocked out my attacker I felt myself fall asleep.

I woke suddenly to a kind of burning sensation. It was like my blood was on fire. I felt my heart start to slow and I realized that I was infected. I forced myself to stand noticing that the infected had healed and was starting to come to. She had just opened her eyes to see my shoulder was healing over at a quick pace showing I was infected. I screamed out as I felt the pain grow. 'No! I can't die here I must survive!' I thought.

I grit my teeth and felt some of the pain vanish allowing me to stand more relaxed making myself the focus of the infected's attention. She could sense I was a infected but never had she seen someone actually seem to fight to keep their mind.

"I won't let this infection break my will I survived for half a year! I have to keep living I can't let my late family see me as a quitter now! I swore on their gravesite that I would survive this no matter what" I started to grunt and as my will grew the pain lessened making my body relax more but oddly the burning sensation now little more than a warm heat focused around my waist and with a roar I focused on nothing but survival. The heat flashed and I felt something form around my waist and as I panted I looked down seeing a black metallic belt had appeared around my waist with a clear orb in the center. Oddly enough the thing looked biological and I realized that my new shirt was ashes revealing the belt was actually grafted to my body. I looked to the sides seeing that my hand gun and cutlass had changed they looked demonic now with the cutlass blade being segmented and sirated shaped almost like a spine. The hand gun seemed based on a skeletal dragon head. I than was reminded of the special infected when she suddenly invaded my personal space and examined the belt. She reached out a claw to the orb in the belt and tapped it. It suddenly flashed gray and she jumped back shocked and I will admit I jumped as well.

"What the heck" I asked confused.

Slowly I felt my heart unconsciously and paled not feeling it beat.

"Great I really am infected but how did I keep my mind and self intact" I thought before sliding my hand down and felt my hand press something on the belt.

-viral break on- said a voice as I and the infected jumped again. Than I froze as what seemed to be veins popped out of the belt making my body tense up before I saw what seemed to be light shoot out of the belt and it traced itself over me making a outline before the veins burst releasing black blood that moved to cover me and hardened to the shape of the outline. When I could see again I saw that some of the veins had stayed on my transformed body as details. I was in some kind of biological armor that looked demonic. It resembled a gargoyle but seemed more like a hell born demon. There were two demonic horns about five inches long forming what looked like a crest with my face looking like a mix of human and reptile with my eyes covered by a black visor. There was more of a guyver theme to the rest of me but the belt remained where it is. Heck even my hands were demonic with red three inch claws on the ends and there seemed to be a blade like fin on my lower arms from the elbow to wrist. How do I know this? There was a mirror in the room showing me my new look. I took a quick look at my feet. Yep two small blades on the front and a third at the ankle.

"Okay did I just mutate or something" I asked as I felt my face.

I looked like a black demon with red veins adding to my appearance and made me look fierce. Heck my muscle structure had changed to the prowess of a athletic martial artist if demons practiced that.

"Okay I'm infected, transformed into some kind of demon and I am in a room with the infected that did this to me. And I'm surprisingly calm about this. That or I just haven't gone into shock yet" I said as I turned my head to the infected. Suddenly text scrolled across my vision.

It read:

Infected bio- witch

Type - berserker

Gender - always female

Weapon - claws

Ability - siren call

Ability description - the crying noise witches make has a repelling effect on all other infected.

Hate- bright light, loud noise and invasion of personal space.

Likes- sugar, darkness and rain

History: the witch is normally a loner among the infected and when startled attacks with a berserk rage focusing on only the one who startled her. She has a high regenerative ability that allows her to survive most anything bar a headshot.

I blinked and I found myself thinking of the information that I just read.

"Okay apparently I got a scan feature to my eyes that allows me to know what I'm fighting that is use full and something tells me this witch is going to be following me around" I said as I moved to figure out how to change back finding a switch on the belt and flipped it. The armor seemed to melt and was sucked back in the belt.

With a sigh I pulled out another black shirt and found a black jacket that seemed to have chainmail netting between the cloth layers. This meant this one will last a good while. I took notice that the witch had found a spare of her attire And I quickly covered my eyes as it seemed she was changing clothes. I felt a tap and lowered my hand seeing the witch had her back to me and motioned to the zipper. Ah I see now due to her claws she couldn't zip her clothes. So I zipped it up for her and made sure her hair wouldn't get in the way.

With that out of the way she set about gathering items. I guess she knew I wasn't staying long. So with that I went to sleep and by morning I found her pulling out a motorcycle. Guess her old life as a human was still influencing her. Guess she's more tolerant of noise then most. I felt the new addition of my body which seemed to have still got the grey orb.

The two of us got on with me driving and her holding on to me. With a rev and unbaring the door we drove out to quick for the commons to react on time. Though I worried about other infected. But I did know one thing about this. The rest of the world would never see a person like me because I will still be myself. I maybe dead but this way I can help the survivors at least stay alive. I may have failed that part of my vow but I am still surviving that I won't give up.

(End chapter)

Jikai on a viral rider: J.R.S. and his infected companion meet up with the original l4d crew and tries to help them survive on the way to mercy hospital and officially puts his new powers to good use taking up the name viral in the process. Viral 2 journey to mercy hospital.


End file.
